


An Inconvenient Hook-up

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Infinity Inc. (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Alan finds out his daughter's ex-boyfriend fucked his successor, and instantly becomes very protective of Hal. Hal probably does not deserve this protectiveness.Or: How Hank King Jr. decided to fuck Guy Gardner to piss off his ex-girlfriend's father.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Henry King Jr.
Kudos: 7





	An Inconvenient Hook-up

**Author's Note:**

> This is not serious in the slightest I'm so sorry.  
> Other potential Hank/Lantern Pairings and my opinions:  
> -Hank/John (could be cute, honestly thinking about it it could be very pure, I should not have thought of it because I might have to write it now).  
> -Hank/Kilowog (YES)  
> -Hank/Kyle (ABSOLUTELY NOT and in fact I am willing to fight over this.)

There was a warm body lying in bed next to Hal Jordan when he woke up, which was a surprise because the man he’d slept with yesterday had been a one night stand, a Grindr hookup, and the people who generally engaged in such activities with Hal tended to be gone hours before he was awake. 

“Good morning,” Hal said, leaning over him slightly, then, after no response, he repeated himself a bit louder. Since Henry (Henry King Jr., he’d introduced himself as the night before, a name that seemed vaguely familiar, but which Hal couldn’t place) was just a lump beneath a blanket with a mop of curly ginger hair sticking out, the chances were he was still asleep. 

A grumble came from beneath the sheets, and after only a moment, a very sleepy face was blinking up at him. After a moment of confusion, Henry winced. “Crap. I overslept. I should have been gone by now.” 

He wasn’t wrong, but Hal shook his head anyway. “Did you want to stay for breakfast?” 

Henry hesitated for a moment but then nodded, he was still very clearly in the time of his life where he wasn’t willing to give up free food. Not that Hal really had all that much by way of breakfast, Jim came around about once a month to make sure there was at least one box in the cupboard if Hal came back from space unexpectedly. Given that was the case, Hal didn’t really see much of a point in going shopping for food very often. 

Henry didn’t seem to mind; he ate his way through his bowl of cereal with the voracity of a man who hadn’t eaten Lucky Charms in years. Hal tried very hard not to think that was cute because he was really hoping that they would go their separate ways after this, never to interact again. 

At that moment, there was the sound of a key in the front door. The redhead froze, a look of terror on his face. “Shit. I knew I should have gotten out of here early. What the fuck is he doing here?” 

Hal opened his mouth to ask what the younger man was talking about, but then Alan walked into the kitchen, already lecturing Hal about something or other. When his eyes landed on the twink at the table, though, he stiffened. 

A flash of green light shot across the kitchen, only to be stopped in mid-air by a wall of... something. A mental construct, probably. So, he’d ended up sleeping with a meta last night, one that Alan didn’t like. Not that Alan liked many people. 

“Alan!” Hal yelped. “I want to get my security deposit back this time!” 

“What’s Hank doing here, Harold?” Alan ignored his perfectly valid complaint in order to lecture him about something else. Something Hal didn’t fully understand. 

“Oh no,” Henry murmured. “He was a Green Lantern. I thought he might have been some other Hal Jordan.” Then he shook his head. “Plus, I don’t recall ever saying you could call me that.” 

“I can call you whatever I want, young man.” 

Hal raised his hand. “Uh, he’s here because I was horny?” Hal tried. “I know you don’t, but it’s a thing that I suffer from regularly, and sometimes I like to have a cute ginger screaming underneath me to alleviate that.” 

“Ah, um,” King was suddenly very red. “I don’t think Mister Scott wants that mental image. I’d rather he didn’t have that mental image either, if I’m honest.” 

“Be that as it may, if there is a time that you get,” Alan broke off with a sigh, clearly unwilling to say that word, “you could do better than the son of the worst villain that the JSA ever faced.” 

“We’re still doing that old song and dance?” Henry murmured, sounding genuinely upset like there hadn’t been a moment of his life where someone hadn’t used the identity of his father against him. “Should’ve just fucked Cameron.” 

Hal wasn’t sure who Cameron was, but given that the original Green Lantern made a noise like he’d been slapped, he guessed that it was someone undesirable. 

“Please, don’t be facetious. The very fact that you would even consider sleeping with someone who is a villain... we should continue this outside; you’ve bothered Mister Jordan enough.” 

Alan reached out towards the ginger, who made a squeaking noise, shrinking away from him, and a wooden chopping board (which Hal wasn’t aware that he owned) was launched from one of the cupboards and bounced off the original Green Lantern’s skull. 

The original Green Lantern snarled, rubbing his forehead. “Now I know the Brain Wave didn’t spank you enough when you were a kid. There’s no excuse for-” 

“Alan,” Hal rested a hand on his shoulder, “don’t you think this is going a bit too far.” 

“No! First, he goes for my daughter, then he defiles my successor!” 

“...defiles,” now was not the time to laugh, that would turn... whatever this was onto him. “If it makes you feel any better, I was the one doing the defiling.” He made an obscene motion with his hands, and Alan closed his eyes with a sigh. 

“Yeah!” Henry chimed in, stupidly. “Where’s all the concern about me being defiled by a much older man.” 

“...much older...” Hal repeated. It felt like a lance of ice through his chest. He wasn’t that old. Not even forty yet. 

“You’re already defiled!” The blond shouted. No one was listening to Hal anymore. “In fact, you were probably born defiled! Every word out of your mouth is the cheekiest-” 

Hal threw up his hands, walking away from the situation. As long as they didn’t destroy his kitchen, he didn’t care. He did catch a few more words of the argument as he left, though. 

“Would you still be pissed off if I fucked Guy Gardner? Scratch that, I know you would be, and I saw him on this app last night too, so-”


End file.
